The present invention relates generally to the treatment of electrical conduction defects in the body. The device and methods are disclosed in the context of treating neurologic disorders.
The current methods of treating a range of neurological disorders include the use of systemic drugs, surgical procedures, tissue ablation, and gene treatments. Many of these disorders are manifested by gross conduction defects.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention proposes treatment of neurological disorder by subjecting selected tissues to localized mechanical stress. It is difficult to quantify the level of stress applied to the tissue; operable values will vary from low levels to high levels dependent on the type and location of tissue to be treated.
The invention is disclosed in the context of neurologic disorders but other organs and anatomical tissues are contemplated as well.
For example, other applications of this invention include placement in the pituitary, thyroid, and adrenal glands or in a variety of organs. In addition, placement of the inventive device in tumors may suppress growth due to nerve and vascular compression. The later may prevent blood-born metastasis to other parts of the body.
Likewise, hemorrhaging can be stopped or reduced by vascular compression using the invention. Pain management in all parts of the body can be achieved by placement of the inventive device adjacent to selected nerves. Positioning an inventive stress-inducing device within the bone can accelerate healing of broken bones. Disclosure of this invention for neurologic applications is intended to be illustrative and not limiting.
Many neurological disorders are a result of improper conduction of electrical currents in various brain tissues. In the case of Parkinson""s disease, the conduction currents in the thalamus tissues become disorganized and cause conditions associated with the disease. Likewise, in epilepsy errant currents cause various levels of seizures. In cases of dystonia, errant currents originate in the basal ganglia. Depression and schizophrenia are associated with various conduction defects in other portions of the brain. Also, pain symptoms such as trigeminal neuralgia are associated with multiple sclerosis. Paralysis is normally a condition that results from brain injury, nerve damage, or nerve severing.
The localized stresses generated by the Mechanical Stress Device (MSD) will control, inhibit and direct current conduction by reorienting and/or reorganizing the electrical bias of them neurological tissues. In addition, applications for the MSD include compression of selected nerves in order to control, mediate, or suppress conduction along the nervetibers and bundles that are associated with certain neurologic disorders.
The MSD can also be utilized as an electrically conductive device that creates an electrical connection or xe2x80x9cbridgexe2x80x9d between targeted anatomical tissues. This technique may facilitate tissue-to-tissue communication or aid in regenerating nerve connections.
In the case of Parkinson""s disease, an MSD is implanted in the tissues proximate to the thalamus and induce localized stresses that cause depolarization of the thalamus tissue and thus eliminate or reduce the symptoms of the disease. In Dystonia, the MSD is positioned proximately to the basal ganglia and disrupts the electrical disturbances associated with this disorder.
The same effect is utilized in the treatment of epilepsy and other tissues when the MSD is installed in the target tissues. The devices and methods associated with the MSD can also be utilized in the sinuses and various ventricles of the brain to treat personality disorders such as schizophrenia or depression. Additionally, migraine headaches may be treated with the MSD technology. In general, the methods of the invention guide the placement of the device to ensure a therapeutic effect from the device.
The MSD can be permanently implanted or used acutely and then removed. Likewise, the device can be fabricated of biodegradable materials that are placed chronically and allowed to biodegrade over time.
The devices and methods can be used alone of in conjunction with other therapies.
Examples of electrical therapy are given and they include pacing, depolarization and ablation.